


On Love

by coolangelsthesis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Engagement, Episode 10 spoilers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Second Person, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: You had thought you’d known love. But god, were you wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made my beta ([ceilingfan5](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5), ilu) cry with this so I feel proud huehe
> 
> I need to do classwork but that episode got me messed up in like a thousand different ways I don't even know how to fully process how I'm feeling.

Yakov always said to skate with love. Add more passion into it, make the audience _feel_. Create a timeless love story with your body.

You knew how to do it— and you did it well. The world loved you… whatever that meant. But to you, there was always something missing in your performance. It felt hollow. Forced.

You had never really felt love. Sure, you’ve been in relationships— you were the hottest bachelor in the world, five-time Grand Prix Final winner, anyone you wanted would fall at your feet. But something about them felt just like your performances did. Empty. A cheap recreation of something you couldn’t put your finger on.

You figured, maybe, love is the feeling when you’re on the ice, bright lights focused on you, the cheer of the crowd roaring your name. That had to be love, didn’t it? That’s when you felt most alive, isn’t love supposed to feel like all your neurons are shooting off fireworks?

If so, then love was overrated. After a while, you’d lost that spark. No matter what you did, you couldn’t surprise anyone anymore. Their love had died out.

And so did yours. Skating didn’t bring you the joy that it used to. You wanted to love it, but you couldn’t. And you felt stuck. How could you love without feeling love? What was the point?

You had thought you’d known love. But god, were you wrong.

Love hit you like a thousand-ton bag of bricks on that banquet dance floor, all sticky with champagne and as lively as an entire crowd, drunkenly swaying in your arms. Wasn't that the man you saw earlier— the Japanese guy with the big glasses who had looked sullen, turned around and dismissed you?

And like that, love was gone.

Having just a brief taste of love, you wanted more of it. You searched everywhere you could look, but the longer you looked, the less you found. As if love was intentionally hiding from you.

Was that was love was: rejection? A feeling of sadness— no, disappointment?

Love found its way back to you through a text message, a link to a video. That same guy, albeit a little rounder, chubbier, performing your routine _flawlessly_ , with what you could only describe as love. This was love calling to you, welcoming you. That was love, then. Ambition. Hope.

Love was timid at first. It wore a hard outer shell that took care and patience to break through. Love wasn’t like it was months ago— it was shy, it didn’t want to let you in. It kept secrets and wanted to push you away. But you refused. And slowly, love let you in. That was love: trust. Understanding.

On the ice, love was _amazing_. It moved with all the passion and ambition Yakov had told you to skate with. It skated with its entire heart, laying its emotions raw on the ice, untouched, and everyone that watched it knew what love meant. That was love: being proud, not for you, but for someone else.

You had to leave love, for just a while, but the thought of being apart was too much for you to bear. Love was nervous without you— but it worked hard to make you proud, to do right for the both of you. When you reunited with love, it held you tight as you said you never wanted to leave. That was love, then. Unconditional. Unbreaking.

You woke up early, the buzz of the day chilling your skin and making it hard to sleep. This was _the_ day, the day that decided your future with love. It was the day you had both anticipated for months. The day that love would win gold. You believed that as fact. You believed fully in love.

You stirred quietly, turning on your side to admire at the person laying by your side. Love always looked peaceful when sleeping. Love cradled the ring you had slipped onto its finger close to its chest protectively. Guarding it. Guarding your love.

You smiled warmly, leaning over to kiss love— _Yuuri_ — on his forehead, he sighed a little and you swore you could see him smile.

You had known love the entire time. It was here, waiting for you. This— this was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I love victuuri I no longer have depression I am cured
> 
> AND THANK U FOR READING i really appreciate it. the yoi fandom is so loving i love y'all. comments are always appreciated, i love to know what u think. ;;;; AND TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT WEDNESDAY...!


End file.
